The man of Shadow Sprites
by Draden Fullbuster
Summary: this is the first of the story of my character Draden Fullbuster and his quest to find the guild that killed his mother.
1. Chapter 1

As the people of Magnolia passed by him, Draden couldn't help but wonder why people at times stopped to look at him for only a brief moment before continuing on with their day like they never saw him at all. But frankly he didn't care he had his oldest friend Bailey with him, Draden could never help but smile whenever he looked down at this salivating scruffy mutt he called his friend. Draden is an S class wizard in the dark guild "Shadow Sprites" although it is a dark guild he doesn't care about appearances as long as he feels right about it he'll fight for what he thinks is important, most importantly his friends, especially his friend from far away "Violet Aqua" although he doesn't see much of the celestial wizard he has no one else in his life who's friendship could rival that of Bailey's. When he pictures her he always remembers her hair first that kind of goofy waist length purple hair that he would never change even if given the opportunity. Never before had he meant a wizard as strong willed as her well not since his father Gray Fullbuster and his old guild friend Natsu Dragneel, "Enough of that." He hasn't spoke to his father since his mother's –Juvia Lockser-, Draden never liked thinking about mother considering she gave her life saving him and now he feels responsible.

He will always remember her killer's face and guild mark but to this day he does not the guild it belongs to. Even an old friend of his father's Levy couldn't identify it, but he will keep looking until he finds the guild and destroys it.

Suddenly Draden is alerted by Bailey's low growl he turns around slowly to see two thugs standing hunched with weapons(one with a knife the other a club) he merely sighs and exclaims in his rough low voice,  
"Is there something I can help a couple of numskulls like you with?"  
Trying not to seem intimidated but slightly failing the taller slimmer of the two says:  
"y-yeah old man you can help us pay for our next months meals, now hand over any jewels you have on you!"  
Feeling somewhat amused as well as irritated Draden simply says whilst tipping his tattered cowboy hat up, which an old member of fairytail gave him as a birthday present and he shouted "DARK-MAKE BOMB" and with the fading of the dark purple smoke all that could be seen of the thugs were there unconscious bodies embedded halfway through a wall, and with a quick dusting off of his cloak, Draden proceeded to head back to 'Shadow Sprites'.


	2. The man of Shadow Sprites-Chapter 2

As Draden continued his trek back 'Shadow Sprites' he merely exclaimed "ugh, i feel fine with going on my jobs and even when it's with Scarla-the daughter of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez and sometimes Draden's partner on some missions- I mean her demonic body magic is quite powerful, too bad she's a complete psycho."  
whilst still continuing his trek, Draden see's that Bailey is slowing down "Ugh, he must be thirsty and hungry."  
A little while later Draden see's a little inn at the side of the road and since Bailey had slowed down even more he decided to stop for a little and treat bailey to some water and meat and maybe a mug of ale for himself.

As he approached the inn he read the small sign outside it read: '_The Exceed Inn; home to some of the greatest ale and sake in all of_ Fiore'.

Heapproached the large slightly singed looking doors with one arm coming from his large cloak he pushed open the door, to say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement, there was so much destruction, wood splintered everywhere and metal bent into irregular shapes, he saw no sign of casualties.

Suddenly, again alerted by Bailey's low growl Draden spun on heel whilst flipping his hat up and taking pose in his dark make magic pose and exclaiming "DARK MAKE BO-" he stopped suddenly when he saw that it was nothing more than an old let out a large exhale and said " you know when someone walks into a place looking like this the last thing you should is sneak up behind them".  
The Exceed nervously said "I-I'm sorry sir, it's just since my inn was destroyed I've been here in constant fear that they might return."  
Intrigued Draden asks "And just who are they?"  
leaning in close like he felt someone may be listening the Exceed whispered "The bandit guild 'Devils beasts'".  
That name brought back some memories to Draden first of all their guild mark the outline of a wolf's head with horns, and second the fact that they caused difficulties in quite a few of his missions like missing treasures, missing people, etc.

Draden remembered that 'Devils beasts' had once hurt his friend 'Violet' while she was still training. Draden smashed his fist against an already broken table turning it's remains into sawdust, he breathed heavily for a couple of minutes then simply said "I'll go and get all your jewels back and any that they have extra they'll pay for what they did among other things they've done!" The Exceed with tears welling in his eyes said "oh my goodness sir thank you so much if there's anything I can do to help just say".

Draden with his hat lower than normal said "Just get my dog some meat and water and me a mug of ale and we'll be good".


End file.
